


Growls for Grayson

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During bathtime, Grayson says something that makes Jim laugh and Spock may need to keep one  eye open at night. </p><p>or</p><p>Grayson is more attached to Jim and starts growling at Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

               Jim was in the bathroom giving his three year old son a bubble bath. Grayson was happily splashing and playing around in the big tub with his toys.  Jim was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the tub and watching his son.  

               “Daddy?” Grayson asked, looking at him with big blue eyes.

               “Yes?” Jim replied, taking a rubber ducky and placing on top of his son’s head.  Grayson giggle and shook his head making the toy fly off and into the water.

               “I love you,” Grayson told him, smiling. Jim smiled sweetly, his own blue eyes twinkling.

               “I love you, too.”

               “When I get older, I mawy you.”

               Jim blinked at his son and laughed, shaking his head, “That’s sweet little guy, but you can’t marry me.”

               “Why?” Grayson asked, pouting slightly.

               “Well, because of two reasons,” Jim started, holding up two fingers, “One is that I am your father and you can’t marry your parents. And the other is because I really love your father and he would be _very_ upset if I stopped being married to him.” Jim hoped that was a good explanation for his son.  He thought it was adorable how attached Grayson was of him and this was just the cutest thing to be told his three year old wanted to marry him.

               He has been favoring Jim over Spock for the past few months and while Jim and Amanda thought it was cute, Spock was a little grumpy over it. He wouldn’t admit it of course, but Jim knew that Spock was slightly hurt that his son didn’t prefer his company at the moment and demanded his daddy read to him or give him baths.  Grayson even growled at Spock earlier that day when Spock had gone to kiss Jim goodbye. Jim had told Spock that it was just a phase and not to take it personally, but Spock had just narrowed his eyes and left the house.

               “Oh,” Grayson said.  He then looked down at the bubble bath and got a thoughtful expression on his face. Jim smiled and tickled his son under the chin to get him to look back at him.  Grayson giggled and batted his daddy’s hand away.

               Grayson then looked at his daddy and said with a smile, “We kill dad.”

               Jim couldn’t help it, he let out a laugh and fell over on the floor and continued to hysterically laugh.  Grayson peeked at him over to the side of the tub.  After a few moments, Jim managed to calm and compose himself.  He was really thankful that Spock had a block on their bond at the moment because he was at an important meeting and didn’t want Jim distracting him.  Jim righted himself and sat back up and looked at his son who was staring at him blankly.

               “Grayson, sweetheart, you can’t kill dad.  That is wrong,” Jim said, trying to keep a serious face and not laugh again. “Killing is wrong, do you understand?” Grayson nodded.  “If dad died then I would very, very upset.”

               “I sowy, daddy,” Grayson said.

               “It’s okay.  Now you need to know that when you’re all grown up, you are going to find someone that you are going to fall head over heels in love with and want to marry and bond with them.  That person is not going to be me.  Why?”

               “Because you can’t mawy your pawent,” Grayson said, a little sadly. Jim nodded.

               “Right. Now let’s finish up your bath and I’ll read you a story so you can go to bed, okie dokie?”

               “Okie dokie!”

* * *

 

               A few hours later, Grayson was asleep in bed with their sehlat, Max, lounged out on the floor beside him. 

               Jim sat down in the living room with Amanda and watched her knit for a moment before asked her, “Amanda, did Spock ever get really, really attached to you when he was a toddler?”

               Amanda looked up at him and smiled, “Yep.  When he was about two he only wanted to be with me and actively tried to keep Sarek away from us.”

               “What did he do?”

               “He would try and bite Sarek whenever his father would try and take my hand or come close.  I remember his little growls were so cute,” Amanda smiled and chuckled, “Sarek wasn’t amused and one day he growled back at Spock and from then on everything was fine.  Spock started wanting to follow Sarek everywhere.”

               “So it’s normal then? For Grayson to prefer me right now and not want Spock?” Jim asked, very amused at the story of little Spock.

               “Very normal.  In fact, I think for Vulcans they actually need to growl at their children from time to time to let them know some behavior isn’t acceptable. Why, what did Grayson do?”

               Jim grinned and proceeded to explain what had transpired during bath time. Amanda’s reaction was exactly how Jim had reacted: she burst out laughing which made Jim start hysterically laughing again.

* * *

 

               Sarek and Spock arrived home and heard their mates laughing.  They followed the sounds and found them both doubled over on the couches with tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.  Spock and Sarek exchanged a look and walked further into the room.  Their mates saw them and then started laughing harder.  After a few minutes of the humans laughing they managed to calm down and breathe. 

               Spock had retrieved some water for them to drink.

               “Thank you, Spock,” Amanda said after taking some sips of her water.

               “What is so humorous?” Sarek asked, sitting next to his wife.  He and Spock had tried searching their bonds for the source but their spouses had blocked them from it. Amanda looked at Jim with a raised eyebrow and Jim grinned.

               “Well, Spock should start sleeping with one eye open,” Amanda said which made Jim snort and need to drink some water.

               The Vulcans looked at them with raised eyebrows.

               “Explain,” Spock said, looking at Jim who sighed and proceeded to explain to them about Grayson.

               After Jim was finished, Spock’s eyes were big.  His face was blank, but it was easy to tell that he was shocked by what his son had said to his mate.

               “That is normal behavior.  You just need to respond correctly and growl back if needed,” Sarek offered.  Spock snapped his head over to look at his father.

               “Spock, it is normal. You would try and bite your father when you were two,” Amanda said. Sarek nodded.

               “See? It’s okay…Grayson doesn’t mean it,” Jim told him.

               “My son wishes me dead and you find it amusing,” Spock accused his mother and Jim which made the humans giggle. Jim took Spock’s hand in his and smiled at him.

               “Spock...” Jim started but was interrupted when their son came running into the room. Grayson stared at his parent’s hand and ran over and pulled Jim’s hand away from Spock’s.

               “Mine!” Grayson growled at his father. 

               Spock responded instantly with a louder growl, standing up and throwing Jim over his shoulder and leaving the room with him.  Grayson stood there and watched them go with a slight pout.  He then looked over at his Grammy and went to go to her but Sarek lightly growled as well. Amanda swatted at her husband’s knee and walked over to her grandson and took him back to bed.

* * *

 

               While Jim was sound asleep, Spock walked into Grayson’s room and found his son awake and going through his toy chest.  Grayson looked at him and smiled and walked over to his book shelf and grabbed his big dinosaur book.  He walked over to his father and held the book up.

               “Can you wead to me?” Grayson asked.

               Spock sat down on the floor in front of him and took the book.  Grayson went to sit in his lap but Spock stopped him and made him look at him, setting the book down.

               “Your daddy is mine.  I am your father, your sa-mekh.  It is unacceptable for you to growl at me.  We only growl at those who are trying to harm daddy.  It that understood?  He is human and we must, both, protect him from threats.  I am not a threat.”

               Grayson nodded and smiled, “Yes. We pwotect daddy! Is Uncle Bones a thweat?”

               Spock considered him for a moment and then grinned slightly, “Yes. You may growl at him whenever it is needed.”

               Grayson giggled and nodded before making himself comfortable in his father’s lap.  Spock kissed the top of his son’s head and picked up the dinosaur book to read.

               “Dad?”

               “Yes?”

               “We kill Uncle Bones?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by a story my highschool psych teacher told us about her son. It stuck with me all these years and I thought it would be something that Grayson would say to Jim.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add more. ^-^

A few days later, Uncle Bones stopped by for a visit.  He had been off planet for the past couple weeks visiting his daughter and wanted Jim to make him dinner. He had also brought his little godson a present.

“I don’t just cook on command, Bones,” Jim fussed at him when he greeted his friend at the door.

“Yeah, ya do.  Now go make me some chicken pot pie,” Bones retorted with a smirk. 

“Jerk.”

Bones chuckled and followed his friend into the living room where Amanda was sitting and reading a book.

“Leonard, how was your trip?” she looked up and asked.

“Good.  Can’t believe she’s ten,” Bones replied, sitting on the adjacent chair to Amanda’s loveseat.

“Will you be making us dinner, Jim?” Amanda then looked up to Jim and asked.

Jim gave an exaggerated groan and nodded, “Sure, why not.  That’s the only reason ya’ll keep me around, isn’t it.  To feed you.”

Amanda laughed and went back to reading her book while Jim sat down on the arm of Bones’ chair and asked him about his trip.

* * *

 

Grayson arrived home with his father fifteen minutes after Bones had arrived.  The little blonde haired part-Vulcan, took off running towards his daddy when he smelt the familiar scent of his Uncle Bones in the foyer.

He stopped in the archway of the living room and stared at his daddy and Uncle Bones.  His daddy was almost sitting in Uncle Bones’ lap and Grayson knew that that was not acceptable.  His daddy was father’s not Uncle Bones’.

Grayson looked up as his father entered the room.  He saw his daddy look towards them and smile big before getting up and walking over to his father and kissing his cheek.  His daddy then went over to him and picked him up.

“I missed my little boy,” Jim cooed, snuggling his son to him.  “Did you have fun with dad today?”

“Yes,” Grayson replied, wrapping his arms around his daddy’s neck and hugging him. Bones got up from the chair, nodded a greeting to Spock and then walked over to Jim and Grayson.  Grayson eyed him the whole time.

“Hey, buddy,” Bones said to his godson, “I got you a present.”

Grayson just stared at Bones. Jim smiled, adjusted his son on his hip and took the small bag from Bones.  He held it to Grayson.

“Say ‘thank you, Uncle Bones’,” Jim said to his son.  Grayson looked to his daddy and took the bag and looked inside.  He pulled out a baseball hat that had a t-rex embroidered on the front.

“Wow, Grayson.  Isn’t that cool?” Jim asked, nuzzling his son’s cheek.  Grayson looked at the hat then to his Uncle Bones.  He was conflicted.  On one hand his father told him that Uncle was a threat, but on the other…dinosaur hat.

Grayson gave a small nod and then squirmed in his daddy’s arms to be put down on the floor where he walked over to his toy chest in the corner and sat down next to it, putting his new hat on his head.

“Grayson, say ‘thank you’,” Jim said to his son.

“Thank you,” Grayson replied to no one in particular. Jim sighed and shook his head, thanking his friend.

* * *

 

Grayson sat on the floor and watching his parents and Uncle interact.  His Grammy was there as well, but she was quietly reading a book.  His grandpa must be in his study.  Max had wandered into the room and was curled up next to where Grayson was sitting, lazily swatting a paw at one of Grayson’s toys that was sticking out of the toy chest.

Grayson watched his Uncle reach out a hand an slap at his daddy’s knee and then laugh.  His daddy laughed as well while his father did not look amused.  He also did not react to his Uncle hitting his daddy.  That was unacceptable.  Grayson decided he would retaliate. 

He quietly and quickly crawled over to where the grown-ups were sitting and sat down next the chair where his Uncle was sitting.  Bones smiled down at him and then looked at Jim and continued talking about something.  His daddy smiled at him as well and then focused back on his Uncle.

Grayson looked at his Uncle’s legs.  One was crossed over the other.  The pants had rode up a bit on Uncle Bones’ leg and some of his ankle was showing. Grayson looked at it and then up to his Uncle.  He then quickly looked to his father, but his head was turned away as he was saying something to Grammy.  Grayson looked back to the exposed ankle as his Uncle reached over to his daddy again and touched his arm as he was talking.

Grayson then struck.


	3. Part 3

“OW!” Bones exclaimed, pulling his leg away, “What the fuck?”

“Grayson!” Jim fussed, picking up his son from the floor. Grayson looked at Bones and growled a bit. 

“He bit me,” Bones told them, holding his ankle.

“Grayson why did you do that?” Amanda asked, putting her book down and coming over to them.  Bones pulled his hand back from his ankle and swore under his breath.  He was bleeding a little.

“Grayson Christopher. Why are you growling and why did you bite your uncle?” Jim question, holding his son so that he was looking at him.

“Dad said that Uncle Bones is a thweat,” Grayson replied nonchalantly.  Jim, Amanda, and Bones all turned their heads and stared hard at Spock with their eyes narrowed.

“I’m a threat?” Bones asked the Vulcan sternly.

Spock sat there and looked back at them.  He blinked a couple times, opened his mouth to say something but then closed his mouth again and averted his eyes. Sarek then came into the room.

“What is this noise?” Sarek questioned.

“Your son told his son to bite Leonard,” Amanda replied.

Sarek quirked an eyebrow and looked to his son.

“I did not tell him to bite Dr. McCoy,” Spock said carefully. 

“What _did_ you tell him then?” Jim asked.

Spock looked to his mate before looking down at the floor and saying, “I did not tell him to bite Dr. McCoy.”

Jim sighed and looked back to his son, “Grayson, whatever your father told you about Uncle Bones is false.  He is not a threat.  He is my best friend and I really care about him and he really cares about you.  It was very wrong of you to bite him. We do not bite people, is that understood?”

“But dad said…” Grayson tried but his daddy shook his head.

“I don’t care what dad said. No biting. Is that understood, Grayson Christopher?”

Grayson nodded his head, “Yes.”

“Good.  Now, apologize to your Uncle Bones and tell him ‘thank you’ for the dinosaur hat, because you are not allowed to wear it for the rest of the week,” Jim told him, taking the hat off his son’s head and setting it behind him on the couch. He then put his son down and nudged him over to Bones.

Grayson looked down to the ground and then looked back to his daddy, giving him his big blue puppy dog eyes. Jim just shook his head so Grayson looked back to his Uncle.

“I am sowwy, Uncle Bones.  Biting is wong.  Thank you for the dinosaur hat,” Grayson said in a little voice.

“Apology accepted,” Bones replied, reaching his other hand out and ruffling the three year old’s hair.

Grayson nodded and looked back to his daddy, giving him a better puppy dog look.  Jim sighed and pulled Grayson into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

“I want you to go upstairs to your room and sit quietly for a while, okay?”

Grayson nodded again and slowly walked out of the room.  Jim watched his son leave and then turn to look at his mate.

“Apologize to Bones,” Jim said to him. 

Spock was about to argue but Jim narrowed his eyes at him.

“I…apologize Doctor McCoy,” Spock said to Bones.

“Your son has some sharp teeth, hobgoblin,” Bones told him.

Spock nodded and then Jim told his mate to go to his room. Spock looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Upstairs. Now,” Jim said again.

Spock got up slowly and walked out of the room.

Jim turned back to Bones and apologized again, “Grayson has been going through a protective phase recently.”

“No shit,” Bones retorted. 

“Leonard do you need a Band-Aid or dermal regenerator?” Amanda asked.

“No, ma’am. Thank you, though.  I actually would really like some chicken pot-pie,” Bones replied, looking to Jim.

“Yeah, yeah.  It’s the least I can do since my son bit you,” Jim said, getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

Spock went upstairs and down the hallway to his and Jim’s room when he stopped and looked at his son.  Grayson was standing in the hallway in front of the door to his room, staring at him and pouting.

“Daddy is mad at me,” Grayson fussed. 

“He is not mad…just…upset,” Spock replied.

“It’s your fault,” Grayson pouted at him, his eyes big and blue and almost watering up.  “Uncle Bones isn’t a thweat…and my hat got taken away.”

“I am sorry,” Spock walked over to him and knelt down. “I was…attempting humor in telling you that your Uncle Bones was a threat.  Daddy is not…upset at you, he is upset with me.” _He is very upset with me,_ Spock thought.  “I will rectify the situation.”

“You said we have to pwotect daddy from thweats.  Who are thweats?”

“Strangers.  People that you do not know.  They are threats.”

Grayson just blinked at him.  Spock internally sighed and picked up his son and took him into his nursery and sat down in the rocking chair with him. 

“I will explain to you who is considered a threat.  Is that permissible?”

Grayson nodded.


	4. Part Four

Jim put the pot pies into the oven and left the kitchen in Amanda’s hands to make some vegetarian dishes for herself and their Vulcans.  He headed upstairs to talk with his husband and his son.  He checked his bedroom and didn’t find Spock.  He shook his head and went to their son’s room and found them sitting together in the rocking chair, reading a book.

“Is this sitting quietly?” Jim asked with a light smile.  He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

Spock looked at him and moved Grayson to floor, setting the book he was reading to the side.  Their son immediately went over to his daddy.

“Dad was talking. I wasn’t,” Grayson told his daddy, wrapping his little arms around his daddy’s legs.

Jim chuckled and looked to his mate who was staring at their son.

“You did talk as well, Grayson,” Spock told him.  Grayson just shook his head and hugged his daddy’s legs tighter. Jim smiled and picked his son and settled him on his hip.

“I sorry, daddy,” Grayson said to Jim, cuddling up to him. Jim smiled and held him close while Spock internally sighed and shook his head at his son and mate.

“Jim, ashayam, may we talk in private?”

“I guess,” Jim said before putting his son down, “Grayson, you can go downstairs and play, but leave your hat alone, alright?”

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Grayson asked, giving a little pout up to his daddy.

“Of course you can,” Jim replied, “Since your sa-mekh is sleeping on the couch tonight, I could use the company.”

His son nodded and then gave his daddy a quick hug before leaving the room.

“So...gonna explain why our son bit Bones?” Jim asked his mate, walking out of their son’s nursery and into their room.

“It was the night when Grayson said he wanted to kill me,” Spock started.  Jim nodded and sat on their bed while Spock continued, “After I left our bed I went to our son to tell him that you are mine and that growling at me in unacceptable.”

Jim nodded.

“I told him that as you are human, he and I must protect you from threats.  I told him that I am not a threat.”

“But Bones is a threat?” Jim asked.  Spock shook his head and sat down on the bed next to his mate.

“I was attempting to be…funny. Our son asked if Doctor McCoy was a threat and I said yes and that he may _growl_ at him.  I said nothing about biting.”

“You still said that he was a threat,” Jim said.

“Correct, but I did not tell him to bite him.  He then asked if we could…kill Uncle Bones.”

Jim sighed and then chuckled, “And what did you tell him about that?”

“I…shook my head ‘no’ to his question and then I read him a book.”

Jim plopped backwards and laid on his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

“I apologize, ashayam.  I made an error and I have corrected it with our son.  He will not bite our friends,” Spock told him.

Jim nodded and looked to his mate, “You’re still in trouble.”

Spock crawled over his mate on his hands and knees and stared down at him.  Jim smiled up at him.

“Is there something I can do to change that status and not have to sleep on the couch tonight?” Spock asked.

Jim grinned, “Maybe.” He then reached a hand up and rubbed the tip of one of his mate’s pointed ears. Spock closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, his chest rumbling a bit in a purr.  Jim was about to pull his mate down on top of him when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes.

Jim turned his head and looked and saw their son standing beside the bed, staring at him.

“What you doing?” Grayson asked. 

Jim pushed at Spock’s shoulders to move him off of him and sat up on the bed.

“We’re just talking,” Jim replied. 

“You weren’t saying anything.”

Jim chuckled, “Mentally we were talking.  Did you need something?”

Grayson nodded, “I gotta poop.”

Jim internally groaned and turned to look at Spock, “Duty calls, Spock.  You’re son needs butt wiping assistance.”

Spock was about to argue but Jim narrowed his eyes so he nodded and got off the bed and led his son into the bathroom.

Jim chuckled to himself before leaving the room to check on dinner in the kitchen.

 _Oh and by the way, Spock,_ Jim told him through their bond, _Butt wiping duty is yours for the next week._

 _…Yes, ashayam,_ Spock sighed in reply. 

* * *

 

Spock entered his bedroom and found his mate lying in bed with their son cuddled up next him.  Max was curled up on the floor on Jim’s side of the bed. The lights were dim and Grayson was asleep while Jim was awake.  He had his head propped up on a pillow and was holding up a PADD and reading something on it while his other arm was wrapped around Grayson with his hand lightly carding through the sleeping boys hair.

The image was a beautiful one to Spock.  He allowed a light smile to tug at his mouth while he went about his nighttime routine.  He put on his pajamas and was about to get into bed when he noticed the pillows on his side of the bed were missing.

“Where are they?” Spock asked quietly as to not wake their son.

Jim turned his head, “What?”

“My pillows are missing.”

Jim looked back to his PADD and smiled, “They’re on the couch.”

“You were serious about me sleeping on the couch?”

“Yep.  Sleep tight, Spockums.”

Spock sighed and left the room.

* * *

 

Jim did feel bad about making his mate sleep on the couch so he waited a few hours, to make sure Grayson was completely asleep and that Spock was learning his lesson, before carefully getting out of bed.  He stepped over Max who woke up and made himself comfortable on the bed next to Grayson now that Jim wouldn’t tell him to get down.  Jim then headed down towards the living room where he found Spock laying. 

Jim walked over and straddled his mate’s hips.  Spock opened his eyes and stared up at him.

“Where you asleep?” Jim asked.

“No,” Spock replied.

“Are you going to tell our son that our friends are threats and that it is okay to bite them?”

Spock shook his head, “No.”

Jim grinned, “Good.  Wanna have sex?”

“We are on the couch.”

“So? Just don’t be so loud and nobody will catch us.”

“I am not the loud one, ashayam.”

Jim chuckled and leaned down to kiss him mate.

* * *

 

Jim woke up to someone poking his bare shoulder.  He rubbed his face into Spock’s pillow and blinked his eyes open. His son’s eyes were looking back at him.  Jim sat up quickly and pulled the blanket around him more.

“Grayson, why aren’t you in bed?” Jim asked.

“It’s morning time,” Grayson replied.  “Why you nakey?”

“I’m not…” Jim then realized his was indeed completely naked. “I…ummm…”

“You smell funny,” Grayson said. “And the couch, too.”

Jim gulped and wished the couch would just swallow him up. At least it was just Grayson.

“Jim?” a voice said. 

Jim slowly looked to the side and saw his mother-in-law sitting in the chair.

“Yes?” Jim asked, embarrassed.

“I want that couch cleaned.  Thoroughly,” she told him. Jim closed his eyes and groaned.

“Daddy, why you nakey?” Grayson asked again.

Jim opened his eyes and looked at his son, “I um…it’s Vulcan sweetie and I’m human so I got…really hot, and I took off my clothes.  Where is your father?”

“I am here,” Spock said from nearby.

Jim turned his head and looked at his mate.  Spock was fully dressed, sipping at a cup of tea, and almost smirking at his mate that he did not wake up on purpose that morning.

 _Oh, you are so on the couch for the next week, mister,_ Jim told him.

 _If you say so,_ Spock replied as Grayson got Jim’s attention.

“Daddy? Can you make bluebewwy pancakes for bweakfast?”

Jim sighed and nodded at his son, “Of course.  Just…let me go get dressed first.”


	5. Part Five

A few days later, Jim and Grayson decided to go to the Vulcan Science Academy.  Jim didn’t have work that day so he decided to meet his mate for lunch.  They were walking down a long hallway when a Vulcan came out of a room and started to walk towards them.  Jim recognized the Vulcan and grinned as they approached one another.

“Jon!” Jim exclaimed.

Stonn stopped in front of Jim and narrowed his eyes, “My name is Stonn.”

“Right, of course.  So, Lon, how have you been?”

“Stonn.”

Jim grinned bigger.  He loved to rile up Stonn whenever their paths crossed.  The blonde looked down to his son who was staring up at him and Stonn.

“Grayson, this is Ron.  You met him about a year ago,” Jim said.

Stonn stepped closer to Jim and his nose flared, “My. Name. Is. STONN.”

Jim flinched at the Vulcan’s tone.

“Can your insignificant human brain not remember such a simple thing?” Stonn asked. “Stonn. Not Jon, Ron, or Lon.  Stonn.”

Jim narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan, “Step away from me or else.”

Grayson glared at the other Vulcan as well and started growling.  He did not like the man’s tone. 

 _He is a thweat,_ Grayson thought.

“Or else what?” Stonn stepped closer and started to move a hand towards Jim, “Humans are significantly weaker than Vulcans.  Is your half-breed hus…ah!”

Grayson had grabbed onto the hand Stonn had started to raise to his daddy, pulled it down and bitten the Vulcan, hard, in the place between his thumb and index finger. Stonn wrench his hand away from the little boy which made Grayson tumble to floor.  Jim yelled out and immediately picked up his son who was rubbing his elbow that had hit the floor. Grayson still continued to growl at the man even with some tears in his eyes from the fall.

“You do not touch my son!” Jim yelled at Stonn who had backed away and was nursing his injured hand that was bleeding.  The doors up and down the hall had opened and people were stepping out and looking in their direction.  Jim knew that Spock was almost to them and was angry.

“I did not touch him,” Stonn growled out.

Jim ignored him and cuddle his son.  He walked over to nearby chair and sat down, looking over his son as Spock and several other Vulcans ran up to them. Spock immediately went to Jim and his son and knelt down.

“What did he do?” Spock asked, reaching a hand out and caressing his son’s head.

Jim went to talk but Grayson spoke up, “Daddy called the man Jon even though that’s not the man’s name.  The man then got upset and became thweatening to daddy so I bit him and when he pulled his hand away and I fell and my elbow hurts but not that much.”

By this point, Sarek had shown up and was standing between his family was and where Stonn was standing.  Spock nodded at what his son had said and stood up and tried to advance on Stonn but Sarek stopped him with a hand to his chest.

“Father, he…” Spock tried growling out and getting to Stonn but his father growled back which made Spock immediately silent.

“I will deal with this incident,” Sarek told him. “Take your family home.”

“Father…”

“Now, Spock,” Sarek said quite sternly.  Spock looked to his father and nodded before looking to Stonn and out right glaring.

“I broke your nose when we were adolescents,” Spock said, “I will break more if you come near my mate or child again.”

Stonn just stared back as Spock walked back to Jim and Grayson.  Spock picked up Grayson and put his arm around Jim’s waist and led them away. Grayson looked over his sa-mekh’s shoulder as they walked away and bared his teeth at Stonn who actually gave a small flinch and looked away as Sarek advanced on him.

* * *

 

Spock led them to the hovercar and stopped.

“Perhaps we should take Grayson to see Leonard,” Spock said.  He held his son in a way to look him over.

“I’m fine. No doctors,” Grayson replied, shaking his head.   Jim chuckled and looked at Grayson’s elbow and then kissed it.

“All better?” Jim asked his son.  Grayson nodded and smiled, reaching out for his daddy to hold him.  Jim took him and settled the boy on his hip.

“Are you mad I bit him?” Grayson asked his daddy softly.

“No, baby boy, I’m not mad.  I only get mad when you bite friends. I don’t get mad if you bite meanies,” Jim told his son.

“Can we get ice-cweam?”

Jim laughed and nodded, “Sure, we can get ice-cream. But first, let’s get lunch, okay?”

Grayson nodded.

* * *

 

“Are you mad at me?” Spock asked after lunch when they were at the ice-cream parlor.  Shi'Kahr, surprisingly, had a small ice-cream parlor run by a nice Bajoran couple.  Jim and Spock were standing nearby as they son stood on his tippy-toes and looked at all the different flavors they had to offer.

“Nope,” Jim replied.

“You were mad two point four seven days ago when Grayson bit Doctor McCoy.”

Jim shook his head and smiled, stepping closer to his mate and taking his hand, intertwining their fingers together.  Spock shivered at the contact.

“I was upset because it was Bones that got bit.  He’s our friend.  Stonn is definitely not our friend, so I’m actually a bit happy that Grayson chomped him.”

“May I rejoin our bed tonight?” Spock leaned over and whisper in Jim’s ear. Jim grinned and nodded.

 _Yeah, but you got put Grayson to bed early,_ Jim replied.

“I will.”

Grayson then turned and looked at them, “Can I have the wainbow vanilla ice-cweam?”

“Of course you can sweetie,” Jim cooed at him before walking over and ordering.

* * *

 

Jim suppressed a laugh from where he was lounging on the couch.  He could hear his son running around upstairs and Spock following after.  Occasionally, Grayson’s little giggles could be heard as well.

 _Having trouble getting Grayson into bed?_ Jim asked his mate.  He felt his husband’s irritation come through their bed.  They did an adorably illogical child.

 _Perhaps you could help?_ Spock responded.  _He is not tiring out._

Jim laughed and shook his head as he heard Grayson running around again and Spock following after.

* * *

 

Jim yawned and made his way upstairs.  It had been a couple hours since he’d seen his mate or son so he figured they must have tired each other out. He checked his and Spock’s room and found it empty so he walked past it to Grayson’s room.  He peeked inside and smiled. 

“I guess you are his bed tonight?” Jim asked quietly.  Spock was laying on Grayson’s bed, his feet hanging off the end.  Grayson was sound asleep on top his father, his little blonde head tucked under Spock’s chin.

Spock opened his eyes and looked at his mate and told him, _I do not know how this happened, but yes, I am apparently his bed._

Jim quietly chuckled and picked up the toys in his son’s room that were scattered all about and put them away.  He then lowered the lights in the room and pulled a cover over Grayson and Spock.  He kissed his son’s cheek and then his mate’s forehead before leaving the room.

 _Jim, you could…move him off of me,_ Spock said.

Jim shook his head, _Nope.  Sleep tight, Spock.  I get the whole bed to myself tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more part to this. ^-^ I will post it tomorrow morning.


	6. Part Six

Jim started to wake up to someone kissing the back of his neck.  Arms wrapped around him and Jim snuggled back in the embrace, smiling a little. 

“Bones, no…my husband’s in the other room,” Jim teased.  Spock growled in response and moved Jim over onto this back, moved over his mate and narrowed his eyes down at him.

“Do not tease me like that, t’hy’la,” Spock growled out.

Jim chuckled and nodding before leaning up to nibble on one of his mate’s pointy ears.  Spock’s chest rumbled in an almost purr. 

_Glad you could come to bed,_ Jim told him.

Spock pulled his head back and was about to reply to his mate when someone knocked on their bedroom room.

“Sa-mekh? I’m not tired anymore,” Grayson little voice said through the door.

Spock sighed and laid down next to Jim on his stomach. Jim laughed and got up from the bed.  He yawned when he opened the door and his son came in and climbed onto the bed.  Jim smiled when Grayson crawled on top of his father’s back and pulled one of his ears.

“You sleeping, dad? Can we play?” Grayson asked, stilling pulling on a pointy ear, “Daddy needs to sleep cuz he’s human.  We can play though, wight? Max isn’t sleepy either, so we can go outside and play. Can we wide our quad bikes?”

Jim shook his head as Spock played possum. He walked over to his mate and talkative son and helped his child poke at his father.

“Spock, you’re son isn’t tired. Spock, it’s time to get up and play with him,” Jim said. Grayson giggled at his daddy’s help.

Spock finally gave up playing possum and got up on hands and knees.  Grayson giggled more and wrapped his arms around his father’s neck as Spock got up from the bed and carried Grayson out of the room piggy back style.

Jim yawned again and looked at the clock. _2:47 AM...poor Spock._

_Sleep now Jim, because once Grayson is asleep again, I will come back to our bed._

Jim shook his head, _Sure, but knock first so Bones can sneak out the window._ Jim jumped when he felt Spock’s irritation through their bond and could hear his deep growl from Grayson’s room. Grayson’s little growl came in response and Jim shook his head. Jim got into bed and chuckled, snuggling into his pillow and yawning again.  He was tired.

He was almost out when the door opened and Grayson and Spock came in with toys in their arms.  Jim watched them put toys down in the corner and sit down to play.

“What are you doing?” Jim asked them.

“Dad said that it is best to play in here so we can keep an eye on you while you sleep,” Grayson replied.

Jim sighed and laid back down, “As long as you’re quiet.”

He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he heard his son giggle and some blocks fall over. Spock then, not so quietly, told Grayson that they have to be quiet. 

Jim sighed again, _You’re not going to let me sleep are you?_

The only response Jim got was a spark of humor back through their bond.

* * *

 

The next day, Jim took Grayson to his daycare/pre-school and then went to work.  He hardly got any sleep and Grayson didn’t fall back asleep until almost four in the morning. He was sitting in a lab and gave out a big yawn as Spock entered the room and sat down next to him. 

Jim looked at him and saw the knuckles on his left hand were green and a little bruised.

“What did you do?” Jim sighed out, taking the hand into his.

“Stonn fell into my fist,” Spock replied matter-of-factly.

“Did he?”

Spock nodded, “It was a most unfortunate accident that was not caught by any security cameras.  He needs to be more careful when walking down stairs.”

“If you get banished from another planet, I’m shipping you off to Delta Vega and staying here,” Jim told him.

“What about Grayson?”

“He wouldn’t like Delta Vega.  We’ll come visit you, don’t worry.  I’m going to need to be knocked up again soon and you will be required to help with that.”

“We engage in some type of sexual contact at least once a day, every day, how will you cope in my absence if you send me off to Delta Vega.  Because I will not allow you to be with another,” Spock growled out, moving his chair closer to his mate.  He then started to kiss along Jim’s neck.

Jim chuckled and moved his head to allow Spock more access, “I have no desire to be with anyone else, ever. But, there is this kit you can buy where you can make a dildo mold out of one’s penis.  So you go to Delta Vega and just leave me your…”

Jim was cut off by Spock lifting him out of the chair and laying him on the table. Jim laughed as Spock had the lab door locked and his hands went for Jim’s clothes.

* * *

 

Jim managed to get some sleep that night but woke up early to someone pulling his ear.  He scrunched up his face and turned his head, opening his eyes and staring at his son.

“Yes?”

Grayson growled and snuggled up next to his daddy.

“Why you growling, sweetie?”

“Are you sure I can’t mawwy you, daddy?” Grayson’s little voice asked. “I can pwotect you.”

Jim smiled and turned his head to look at Spock who was staring up at the ceiling and radiating irritation. He then looked at the top of his little son’s head.

“We talked about this.  You can’t marry your parents.  One day, you’ll meet someone that you’ll love very much and want to protect more than anything. And that person is not me,” Jim told him.

Grayson looked up to his daddy and nodded before snuggling back into his daddy’s chest.

.

.

.

“But if it will make you feel better, we can make dad go live on Delta Vega?” Jim asked.

Spock turned his head and narrowed his eyes at his mate which made Jim laughed and Grayson giggled.

* * *

 

**_18 Years Later_ **

Grayson sighed as he tried to extract his daddy from his person, but Jim had a strong grip on him.  He turned and looked to his father and gave him a pleading look.

“Father, help,” Grayson asked.

Spock shook his head from where he sat.

Jim sobbed again and tighten his hold on his son, “You’re twenty-one.  You’re not supposed to be getting married.”

Grayson sighed again and patted his daddy on the back, “You’re the one that told me when I was three that ‘one day, you’ll meet someone that you’ll love very much and want to protect more than anything.’ Well, I found that person and I want to protect them and getting married in only logical.”

“I lied,” Jim fussed. Spock finally decided to help his oldest and went over and pulled Jim away from him.  Jim made a fussy sound but stood back and looked at his little boy.

“No grandkids anytime soon though.  No need to rush that,” Jim told him.

Grayson smiled and nodded, “No kidding.  Besides, Laura and I want to get our careers established first. Don’t tell grandma though.  She already gave us baby booties.”

Bones then walked into the room and stared at his godson, “Look at you.  Blonde haired, blue eyed spitting image of Spock.”

Grayson continued to smile and nodded at his godfather while Jim sniffled.

“You’re soon-to-be wife looks gorgeous by the way,” Bones told him.

Grayson smile went away and he narrowed his eyes and growled at Bones who jumped back.

“Dammit, stop that! I’m just trying to offer my congratulations.  Damn hobgoblins always growling at me.” Bones fussed as Jim laughed. Bones turned a glare to Jim, “Stop laughing and go get that bitey kid of yours.  Keeps biting my son.  It’s not cute anymore.  There not kids.  Teenagers should not bite other teenagers for fun.”

Jim just laughed and shook his head, _Should we tell him that David will probably be marrying our ‘bitey’ kid sometime in the future?_

_That will not happen,_ Spock retorted.

_It will.  They make such a cute couple._

_They are not a couple.  They are 14 and 16. There will be no marriage between them in the future._

_But didn’t your dad say that in pre-Surak times, young kids would often bite their potential mates. And that 99% of the time, the kids would bond in the future.  David has gotten regularly bit since…_

_No, my father is false. David and our child will not bond or marry. No._

Jim laughed out loud at that and shook his head.  He then realized his oldest was getting married and started to cry again.

“Ashayam…it is alright,” Spock comforted him. “We still have our other children who are nowhere near of an age to marry and leave us.”

“We do, don’t we?”

Spock nodded.

“Good.  None of them are allowed to get married.  They’re going to live with us forever.”

Spock sighed, “Ashayam…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that ending? ^-^


End file.
